A Vampires Vengeance
by Ethreal Light
Summary: I will never forget his name,the man who killed the one i love.I will hunt him down for the rest of my eternal life if I have to.For the sake of revenge I must kill him.The man called Ganondorf!


"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Sound effects_

_

* * *

_It was a dark,stormy night in the town of Kakariko. The inn was empty,as it had been ever since bandits started pillaging the merchants that traveled to the area. This night however was different.

The innkeeper was closing down the inn for the night when all of a sudden... _Knock, Knock, Knock. _The innkeeper was startled there couldn't be customers with the bandits on the trails could there? _Knock, Knock, Knock_! The knocks seemed to be more urgent this time, the one knocking must be getting impatient. The innkeeper went over to the door and cautiously opened it... There on the doorstep was a young man who had long black hair, eerie red eyes with strange black lines around the left one and was wearing an unusual outfit that included a long black overcoat that was open exposing his bare chest, along with black pants and black boots that had bandages wrapped partially around them. He had a brown belt that was very long, so long in fact that it was wrapped around him several times. He also had a strange red bracelet on his left wrist over his sleeve, two swords were strapped to his waist. One sword looked ordinary enough, but the other had a bad vibe about it, it's handguard looked reminiscent to the wings of a bat, it also had a strange jewel just below the handguard that look much like an eye.

"W-who are you? What do you want?!" the innkeeper asked nervously. The young man looked at him with tired eyes before replying "My name is Vitali. Do you have a room for the night?"

-------------

Vitali was having a really bad day. First he stumbled right into the hideout of a rather large group of bandits; he was attacked and in turn forced to kill them; then a storm blew in and soaked him to the bone and _then_ he had to ask around for the location of an inn from villagers that were not very eager to co-operate,since they tended to slam and bolt their doors in his face when he asked. 'Do they think I'm one of those bandits?' he sighed as another door was slammed in his face. It couldn't be helped he supposed,with his intimidating appearance as well as his unusual outfit _and _his two swords. All in all he was tired and he wanted to _sleep. _With much persistence he was finally able to coax the location out of one man who seemed all too happy to see him leave. Which is how we end up here with Vitali dripping on the doorstep of the only inn in town,staring at the innkeeper. The innkeeper was speechless. A bandit -an intimidating one at that- was _asking_ for a room? The innkeeper was no fool he would not let a bandit stay the night only to find his valuables gone the next morning!

"W-why d-don't you s-stay with y-your bandit friends?!" the innkeeper stuttered out. "Bandit friends?" The man now known as Vitali seemed to be surprised. "I assume you think I am a bandit,but i assure you i am not. The bandits you are talking about have been dead for a while.I killed them."

"What?!"The innkeeper could not believe his ears. "You killed the bandits?!"

Vitali let out a wry smile,which was rather creepy. "I believe I just said that. May we continue this discussion inside,out of the rain?"

A few minutes later...

"So let me get this straight," the innkeeper, who who had revealed his name to be Tom, said. "You killed the bandits all because you _accidentally_ wandered into their hideout?" Vitali lifted his gaze that had been directed toward the fire to look at Tom before replying. "That is correct. I sought shelter in a cave not far from this village, but unfortunately it also happened to be the hideout of the bandits that have been plaguing this I was not too keen on staying there for the night after I killed them; too much blood." He chuckled after adding the last part."But enough about that," he said before stifling a yawn. "How much is it for a room?"

* * *

This is my first fic so feel free to offer any advice on how to improve my story ok?

Also,feel free to alert me to any mistakes ok?

Ja Ne!


End file.
